Reluctant Hero
by Somerandomoldguy
Summary: Poor, having to pay of hospital bills, sick of having to deal with his classmates, society and heroes that are hypocritical to their very core, Izuku hunts down the men who attacked his family. Leaving behind dreams and hopes he saunters on. OOC Izuku One shot.


It was cold. That was the only thought the flashed through his mind when he heard the news. His mother, his lovely mother was assaulted. Robbed by thugs and left for dead in an alleyway. When they found her she was so weak, a gust of wind could have killed her. Now she was in the hospital, beaten beyond recognition, robbed of her salary and in a coma. Yes, when he heard the news shocked filled him to the brim as he though how cold it was.

Where were the heroes when this occurred? where were the police? thoughts like these flashed through his mind as he dropped his phone and ran twords the emergency room where his mother was held.

* * *

Looking back at it, it was probably the multitude of things that happened that made him lose hope in heroes and society in general. The enormous hospital bill, The passiveness of the police, the bullying of his fellow classmates and the fact that his father, who worked two city's away decided to sell their house to try and pay off their humongous hospital bill. His family was already poor in the first place. But this? his father would never be able to even think of retirement for the rest of his life with the amount of money that they had to pay off. Crumpling the bill in his hand, Izuku merely gritted his teeth as his eyes turned into that of a sore losers.

Not obeying his father and moving into the apartment that he had rented for him, Izuku felt nothing as he lied to him. He didn't know why he was doing this. Was it because he wanted to be a hero? no. Was it because of vengeance? no. It was because he felt that he was worthless. For the last fifteen years of his life he felt that everything was worthless, everyone was against him. Yet he held on looking, no. He didn't even need a glimpse, just a sniff would do.A simple sniff of hope would have stopped him from carrying out this plan but hope never came. And so he carried, going to the place where the crime happened, where his mother was so brutally attacked.

He looked and looked, asking people that lived around the area. Kids, hobos and housewife's. You name it. He camped around the area for days, conserving all of his money that he had, only spending it on food and water. He kept on searching until he had a lead. A hobo he had befriended told him that he heard a scream that probably belonged to a woman days ago. Shortly after the scream he saw a large black figure with a face the shape of a beak. Muscly and humongous, it could only grunt. It was also accompanied by a young man with white hair with what he could only guess was a mask on his face.

Taking in this information, Izuku thanked him as he formulated a plan in his mind. He was stopped however by the hobo he befriended.

"Listen up here midoriya i don't know why you want to know this, but i suggest you stop and leave it here as it is. you might get hurt."

"I appreciate the concern Akiyama-san but that woman you heard was my mother. And it wouldn't do simply to let her attackers to live without bearing its consequences."

"Are you crazy? you could get hurt pursuing them! your only what? fifteen? your still a kid!"

"I know!... All my life iv'e been insulted, called worthless and beat on... but this is the only thing i can do! even if i lose my life then i'm fine with it! this rotten society... Heroes, Villains and the police they're all rotten! useless and broken!"

Akiyama-san could only look at Izuku with a stunned silence as Izuku gripped his hands. He was so young yet he reminded him of the days long past, of the Yazuka, his brothers who spoke of death so casually and were willing to die in a moments notice if it meant honor for the clan. Knowing that he shouldn't do it, he gulped and did it anyway. Grabbing Izuku by the shoulders, he told him of his old clan that he had left, The Tojo clan*.

"I... I know i shouldn't be telling you this midoriya...are..are you truly willing to throw away your life on this? are you truly acting on the honor of your family? yourself?"

"Yes." Izuku replied with no hesitation.

"There is... well...i used to be apart of the Tojo clan... they will probably have what you seek, the information of the men you are hunting, everything you need to know. The clan can uncover anything it wants.. they...they can help you, but be prepared. They'll ask you to do something for them before they will choose whether or not to help you...this includes doing crime...are you prepared?"

"...These men attacked my mother, left her in a coma. For to long i just sat there as life kicked me while i was down... this life isn't worth living anymore i think. I...must have vengeance. I must attack them like they did my mother...they must..no, they have to pay!" He said, looking up at Akiyama with eyes of determination.

"No one will help me, The police blew me off, the heroes do nothing and nothing will be done if something doesn't happen!"

"...Very well...go to this location.."

* * *

The entrance to the headquarters of the Tojo clan looked intimidating. Big and old, the structure had a story to tell as its arch seem to pierce the sky itself. The building was surrounded by a long stone wall until finally the walls parted and the gates took their place. In front of the gate stood two men in black suits, tall and silent they emitted frightening aura. Gulping, Izuku took a step forward to the guards...

* * *

It was raining, he felt nothing for what he had done. And he was fine with with it, everything he did and will need to do is all for his goal, the only thing he can cook up in this messed up situation. He could only blame himself. He chose this path and will continue it. To the end. He was going to track down those evil monsters that attacked his mother and he would make them pay. He didn't care if he lived or not anymore doing this, he realized that the world, society itself would not care if he died. Heck it would be better if he did die, the insurance money would surely pay a large part of the hospital bill if not all of it.

The raindrops danced on his face as he looked at the sky. Smoke filled the sky in the distant background as the all so familiar sound of the ambulance sirens blared on and on. His task was easy, ridiculously easy. deliver a package to a club frequented by young punks, villains as in gangs and the like. He didn't feel anything as he left the grounds after delivering the package. Did he cause the death of anyone? did people end up really hurt because of him? he didn't care because he knew that they didn't care for him either.

The whole world hated him and he would hate it back tenfold.

* * *

She was walking home from school when she first noticed him. A boy about her age dressed in a old worn down hoodie hanging around the park with the other homeless men. At first she didn't notice him but what caught her eye was what he did. It was weird to her somehow, him sitting there looking at the people in front of him, silently sitting there and silently begging for change and money and the like. No what caught her eye was the silent dignity of the boy begging for spare change. He slouched, sure but to her he gave off a regal and somehow even honorable vibe. He reminded her of her parents and their friends. Poor yet content. Thinking silently to herself, Ochako Uraraka moved on.

She saw him again next week as she walked home, simply pass him as he sat there silently begging for change. She didn't realize it when she dropped her wallet, only stopping when she heard him call to her.

"Excuse me... miss!"

"Y-yes?" She replied startled.

"I believe you dropped this." He said, his eyes still scanning the area around him.

"Oh! my wallet!, oh thank you so much! i wouldn't know what i would have done if i couldn't find it!" She exclaimed, shocked and happy that her wallet wasn't lost.

"Its nothing miss...do you have business with me?" He asked as she stood there looking at him eagerly.

"Whats your name? i want to thank you properly..oh! where are my manners! Ochako Uraraka is my name!"

"err... Izuku midoriya, a pleasure to meet you he said as he looked unsure of what to do.

"Izuku midoriya... that's a nice name you got there!...oh shoot look at the time! see you midoriya!" She yelled as she hurriedly ran off to her destination.

"Um, you to!" He yelled back.

He didn't know what to think as he continued on scanning the people passing him. The girl that passed him was there yesterday but she didn't look like a threat to him so he let it go. It was nice to talk with a person with manners from time to time, it really got his mind of things. He sighed as he counted his fingers. Five more days. His targets regularly passed through here but they were smart. That meant unfortunately for Izuku, he would have to stay at the park for at least a week to convince them that he was indeed a hobo.

* * *

She talked to him again the next day, then the day after that. She regularly visited him for the whole five days he was there at the park and he didn't know why. Sure, the time she talked to him luckily did not coincide with the times the targets passed him but he still felt uneasy. He enjoyed the company but he didn't know why a pretty face like this was talking to him, he should be kind of smelly all the while looking like a no good hobo. So why? why did she talk to him?

It was the 5th day now and the sun had gone down. He saw her again, dressed in a track suit, she carried two grocery bags as she walked home before being confronted by the two targets that he had staked out. Calmly looking at the situation, he felt a little stirring in his heart as they dragged her off, the girl yelling desperately in the process as the men who kidnapped her laughed. Standing up, he followed them all the while gripping the colt in his pocket tightly.

He weaved through buildings and alleys until he finally found the thing he was looking for. A hide out, a place to lay low and the like. The targets he tracked where only a means to an end. This hideout should have a very important list that the Tojo clan would very much like to get there hands and Izuku was determined to get it. The Tojo clan oddly enough only wanted the list, everything inside the hideout was fair game to Izuku.

Waiting, he silently counted up to 7 seconds before entering. Kicking down the door, he quickly shot at the two men he had been staking out for the last five days. It happened so quickly that he felt nothing. It was simple, it was nothing worth putting detail on. He simply kicked the door down, took aim at the two stunned men and pulled the trigger. Blood poured onto the floor as the bodies of the now two limp men were on the floor. It was silent to. There was not a sound at all. Even Ochako simply stared at Izuku in fear as her back was against a wall.

"Why hello there Uraraka san. Fancy meeting you here." He said as he quickly checked the one room hideout. Not even bothering to look at her as he hurriedly checked the place, knocking over chairs and pulling up carpets.

"Y...you killed them!" She said, breath uneasy and wide eyed as she still processed what was going on.

"You killed them!" She said once again, now tearful as water teared in her eyes.

"Why...why did this happen?" She muttered as the tears began to flow down onto her cheeks. Slumping down, her head was now on top of her knees as she sobbed.

"It was either you or them Uraraka san, who knows? you could have been raped or worse killed if i didn't show up." He said as he still searched, quickly putting any money he found into his pocket as he spotted a mini safe.

"H-how..why... how could you say those things so easily? how could you kill them as well?" She said, sobbing. Trying to wake up from this nightmare.

"Its simple Uraraka san, i grew up. i suggest you do to, these men were evil, bad people who didn't care for you and me...the world works like that. You cant have faith in anything...you have to only rely on yourself while using others...that's the only way to survive in this world." He said as he looted both bodies on the floor. Quickly finding a key in the process.

"No!...you...you're wrong!" She said, now looking up at him through her teary eyes. Refusing to accept his cold and wrong explanation.

"Your wrong!" She said more angrily this time, emotions dancing, taking hold of her easily now as she looked at him.

"Believe me, i would like to be proved wrong as well." He said as he opened the safe. Finding the papers that he looked for, he simply and quietly excited the hideout, leaving Ochako Uraraka sobbing on the ground.

* * *

He got what wanted. The Tojo clan told him about the white haired man, Shigaraki. The man that attacked his mother and his accomplice. A monster mutant of some kind classified as a Numu. They told him were the two men that attacked his mother could be found and left it at that. Doing no more then what they were obliged to do. Resolving himself for death, Izuku asked to buy some explosives as he formulated his plan.

* * *

He panted as his blood obscured his vision. He was in pain, a lot of pain. The plan was easy, attack Shigaraki and lure him to the place. The hard part was the wounds that he received. Cuts and gashes made him wince as he lay there in the abandoned profusely, he still looked in disdain at Shigaraki as the white haired man walked up to him to him slowly chuckling all the while.

"You thought you were clever didn't you?" He started, looking down on Izuku.

"You thought you could attack me with a pistol, have me so scared that i flee...flee right into the hands of the police posted around the area in which i would flee to... didn't you?" He asked.

"What you didn't count on was my co worker being there to knock the gun away and do damage to you. What you didn't expect was to run away from me and to have me follow you didn't you?" He continued letting out a mirth of a smile.

"Now i don't know who you are but your about to die, slowly and painfully by my very one hands...yes... slowly for trying fight me you lowly dog." He spat out, looking at him with eyes of sadistic intent.

"...Your to overconfident, your to egotistic and you remind me of my classmates. I don't like you and you and your friend will pay for attacking my mother." Izuku spat out as he pressed the small button is his pocket.

To this Shigaraki's eyes quickly widened to the realization that the warehouse was rigged with bombs. Quickly turning around to run, he was just as quickly caught up in the blast.

"Mom...forgive this stupid son for what he's done." Izuku whispered to himself before getting caught in the blast.

* * *

_Breaking news! two ware houses in the Musutafu area have been bombed! Whether or not this was an accident is not known. But shockingly enough a call to the police was enough to dispatch almost the entirety of the Musutafu police department earlier due to a claim that one Izuku midoriya was kidnapped by a gang of Villains. Police found a trail of his blood leading off a cliff. A search has been called and hopefully the young boy is found soon. Could these two incidents be related with each other? stick around as we later discuss these two cases!_

* * *

* Reference to the Yakuza series.

Also please feel free to leave a review! im still a new author and am hoping to get better. This story was sort of inspired by John wick as well.


End file.
